kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefan Silverwind
At the library in the Imperial City in the Kingdom of Silverwind known as City of Valor, you find a old dusty book, with the title: "The Kings through the Times". You open the book, at the first page, it says wrote by Xeras Silverwind. The dusty pages, makes it almost unable to read, but as you wave the dust away, some of the writings became more clear. And the in the edge of the parchment. You see, Frost Fall 7, year 503. The inscription says: The sky is blue, and the birds sings. The kingdom is in perfect setting, why is nothing ever forever? I, King Xeras, King of Silverwind have been a king for 54 years, and nothing was wrong with the city, only minor crimes. "It all started at my age of six, my father Supreme King Targeras was always an arrogant king, he even called himself Supreme, hah. He executed those who only called him King Targeras at the gallows, my mother was named Merilla. I always loved my mother, my father was too arrogant to even care about me. But I was the crown-prince of Silverwind, my two other brothers was of course always jealous of me, Peter and Anwel. They always said that I didn't deserved the crown. But I remained confident." As you go to next page, you see the writing is abit lighter than the previous. And atop it says: 19 Frost Fall, Year 503. "The snow finally returned to the city again. It was awhile since I last wrote in this book, I am now 26 years old, with Peter reached 23 years, and Anwel 20 years, and with my sister at the age of 19. My sister is called Merrisa, called after the childrens of the nature goddess. I have met a girl named Vellisa Startear, I think I like this girl very much, she is princess of another kingdom. I think I may have found the silverwind queen. Anwel decided to depart, and became a nomad. He has questions about, and why this is how it is." 17, the First Leaf, Year 513. "My father was assassinated today, my father Targeras is dead. The Supreme Council, wanted to crown me King. The king of Silverwind, I don't know, if I can do it. What if I becomes in bribed and corrupted in the massive responbility of being a king? Well, Verrisa is pregnant, and we're about to get married, after the crown ceremony. We already thought of a name, from my father Targeras' father, Stefan. Stefan Silverwind. The oracles said that his birth is the salvation of our kingdom." 18 Frost Fall, Year 514. "This is the last day for me. Our city is dying, the undead, they overwhelmed us. A giant gate opened in the center of the town, demons and undeads swirled out of it. Killing everyone, Verrisa is about to give birth to Stefan. The undead is everywhere, the oracles said that Stefan was our salvation, where is our salvation own?! I am about to take my weapon, and go into the fight. But we have already lost, the only thing we can do, is to send my son away, far far away. 20 Frost Fall, year 514. "The king died in the battle, and Verrisa died after giving birth to Stefan. I Verrisa's most revered handmaid, have taken Stefan in my hand, and I ran as fast as I could. A day, I was staring in the lake of mirror, bathing Stefan. As I suddenly lost Stefan down in the lake, as fast as I could, I jumped into the lake, trying to find Stefan, I saw a small light within the lake, I followed it. As I opened my eyes, I saw that I were nolonger in Verye. I saw Stefan crying on a tree stump, I was still wondering where we were. Later this day, I saw paladins trooping the area, as I fell together exhausting from running. As I know is that when we woke up in a bed near a village. The so called Lord Agerion Cedric, told me that I fainted, and his guard brought me here." 22 The Last Leaf, Year 519. The writing seems to be abit bad writen, it could only be a child who wrote this. "Meda, the person taking care of me, told me I had to write in this book, my name is Stefan Silverwind. I need to update this book, for what I have experienced, for what I have been told my Cedric, is that I am crown-prince of a fallen kingdom known as Silverwind. She also told me of my parents, and how they died for my fault. I felt abit sad, when I get older I am get in training as paladin by Uncle Cedric! Cedric still insists that it is called templar, not paladin. But paladin sounds so much better." 37 Flameheart, Year 526. The writing became more clear than the previous. "Cedric has learned me the laws of templar. He also told me of stories from other templars, and how they died for the sacrifice of their beloved. I know now. Today, I met a friend today, he was the son of the general of the defense, his name was Demarian Dawnlight. Demarian understood all my feelings, and my thoughts. I enjoy being around with Demarian, we like to do the same things, and we do not understand the girls, and why the behave as they do. But I am only twelve years old, maybe I understand it, when I get older." 18 Frost Fall, Year 532. "Today, it is my birthday. My eighteen year old birthday. General Dawnlight told me, I had to immediatly meet up at the Keep. He said, that my father Xeras, was alive. I couldn't believe this, but he said he died at the war. But the necromancer ressurected him as a death knight, it took me awhile to learn the concept about a death knight. He said that my king already brought up an order, known as the Order of Deathbane. And he told me that my father already had a village. He said I should observe, and seek audience with my father." 20 Frost Fall, Year 532. "I met my father yesterday, he said that I shouldn't give him the book of kings. As he said, that no damned never would be able to earn the respective title of king. The place was abit uncomfortable for me, all of them was death knights. I only saw despair, something usual compared to the templar village, I was in before. But I met two great friends, one named Rolath, and his inflirate officer. I enjoyed talking with them. Since they were like Demarian." 22 Flameheart, Year 533. "Today, I was witness to the outbreak of the Stonehammer and the Deathbane war. The Stonehammer was grey orcs, which insulted and threatened our order. I advised my father not to interact with them, but he was too arrogant. My father in sacrifice, and to kill Stonehammer General Stormblade. Rolath was the one to bring me the confession of my father's death. He told me, that his wounds were too much, to they could ressurect him." 24 Frost Fall year 534. "Today, I am now leader of the order. I have sent message to the templar village, and to refuges of Silverwind. We have decided to travel back into the city of Valor. We want to recontrol, and remake the Kingdom of Silverwind. With my, King Stefan Silverwind as their king. I have managed with the few supplies, to bring up a village, and a castle. And some castle walls.I want to make the City of Valor. But I need to look out for remaining undead from the last invasion. 30 Frost Fall year 538 "The City of Valor, is now a beautiful city. I am so proud of leading this rebuilding. I also convinced Demarian, that he would be the right general of the defense. But there is something lurking in the shadow of the kingdom, and it annoys me, that I cannnot find out what.." 40 Flamheat year 540. The writings is elegant, and shows that maybe was writen by an adult. "I have gathered some friends, and those I trust. Sondalas Dawnheart, he is the only champion of Silverwind, who isn't arrogant. Most champions thinks because they are high, they are allowed to behave differently. Today, I also find a captain for my new ship Dawntear. His name is Malador Montaine, and I think he respects me as I am. Malador, is about to be officer for the expedition known as Darkwater. But I fear the worst, no one has ever visited those isles before. And I cannot reinforce him with too much soldiers, as I still need to hold the front against the undeads. But if Malador invokes creatures from the isles. We have to battle on two battlefronts, and that would destroy us. So I fear the worst." 42 The Last Leaf, year 540. "I have found my queen, Laelitha is her name. A quel'dorei. Her leadership skills impress me. I find her the only truth queen of Silverwind. Laelitha is pregnant. And I need to be a better father than my father were. If it's a boy, I think of calling him Prince Targeras Silverwind the Second. To honor my grandfather, which was one of the greatest kings, Silverwind ever had. Supreme King, magnificent title." 14 the First Leaf, year 541. Laelitha is giving birth to Targeras tomorrow. The Prophet of the cathedral, of course always speak in nonsence, about the new prince is the doom! No one ever believes him anyway. How can our new not even 1 year old, prince and son become the doom of the world? If it wasn't for the council, and the church I would have executed him right away, I also begun my expedition for the runeblade known as Edge of Glory. If we find the runeblade, we have solve another part of the Mystery of the Gods. Aeraion, one of mine earlier friends, a black dragon died today. I heard rumors about him being ressurected by some lady in dark robes. But rumors are almost never true" 15 the First Leaf, year 541. "Laelitha is giving birth to Targeras, I am writing in this book as she is giving birth. Wait, the royal doctors says that Targeras is not alone, he is saying that there is more than one child. Twins? Impossible, this is the first twin childs in the history of Silverwind! I cannot believe this. It is now over, and I am now father of two sons. Targeras, and the other we haven't found name of yet. Two half-elves." You look through the next pages of the book, nothing in it. Until you turn to a page, where the writings is clear again. But there isn't any record of the past eighteen years of Silverwind. How come Stefan just writes after eighteen years? 15 the First Leaf, year 558 "It is Targeras' and Velnar's birthday. It appeared that Targeras is human, and Velnar is quel'dorei. Don't ask me about the ways of the nature. Targeras is crown-prince of Silverwind. Targeras went in the ways of the blademasters. And Velnar in the ways of the aeth ((holy light)). Targeras is being learned by me, the ways of the polite. But I am still unsure, if Velnar shouldn't be crown-prince." The next five pages is blank. Nothing on it. Until a long blood writing comes in, it got a shadow glow in it. 25 Frost Fall year 558 "The Silverwind Gate is breached, the ram of shadow has finally hit Stefan and his empire in the heart. He had have peace for 18 years, 18 years of harmony, 18 years of salvation, and now it is all gone, for I have breached the gate. For I and my fellow demons shall invade Silverwind, and all will die. All must die. Stefan will never know what hit him. My lust growssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" The 'S' in the last words, continues all the way to the bottom of the page. Who could have wrote this? Category:Backstory